Exquisitely Yours
by chuu-mari
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is always -and would always be- admired. He would forever and a day be thought of as charming, powerful and intelligent. However, he is secretly a genius pervert. A pervert who only has one dream. To mark Hyuuga Hinata as his.


**title : **_Exquisitely Yours_  
**author : **chuu-mari  
**posted : **06/02/11  
**genre : **Romance, Humor  
**rating : **T  
**pairing : **Neji x Hinata  
**summary :** _'_Hyuuga Neji is always – and would always be – admired. Usually from academy students, genins, chuunins, jounins to the ANBU. He would forever and a day be thought of as charming, powerful and intelligent. In other words, he was perfect. But we all know perfection doesn't exist. And what you don't know is that he is secretly a genius pervert; a pervert who only has one dream. To mark Hyuuga Hinata as his.  
**disclaimer :** NO. I do not own Naruto in any way. I don't the Hyuugas, the Uchihas or even the... Naras (Shikamaru's). What I own is their body.**  
**No, no Sorry! I was joking =3 I would be in heaven if I did XD**  
author's note** : hello! _chuu-mari_ here! It's my first fanfic in so please bear with me! Hope you like it too! First chapters are always hard for me It needs a lot of 'grabbing attention'. And I dont really consider this much lik a normal chapter.. Its more like an intro? :D Please, enjoy ~!

* * *

Finally. Three days, eight hours, forty two minutes of work that required kicking ass and he has only managed to get seven hours of sleep. Did he bother admiring the unseen but seductive legs of Konohagakure? No. What about snooping around the ladies' bathhouse? Not even for a second. Then what about _studying_ Hyuuga Hinata behind his _innocent_ Byakugan? (There's more to a Byakugan than you think there is!) Now, _that_ can be an exception. Well that's what he thinks. It's not like she would notice anyway. She doesn't even know a damn thing about what happens when you perform the lightest Byakugan. She doesn't know about how - instead of watching the course of one's chakra flow through their body - you can in fact see what's _underneath_ the layer of clothes they're sporting.

Yes. It's a new jutsu completely invented from scratch by no other than Hyuuga Neji. You're right again! It's_ the_ Neji that would always give a feeling of someone who has no time for _extras_. Oh, how wrong they can sometimes get. It's wouldn't be Neji if he stays in the Hyuuga Manor and train his butt off for time without end (although it would be something Rock Lee would do in his _unbeatable_ dojo). He was more of a natural guy. And by natural, I mean naturally strong. Don't forget smart!

However, today was not a day he would count as _eyeful_. Curse that freaking S-Rank mission that somewhat drained a massive amount of chakra out of him. If he needed the Byakugan for the whole battle then the least the Hokage could've done for him was let Hinata do the mission as well. Using her Byakugan was not the _only_ thing she could do. Or give. How many chances has he missed with Hinata? I stopped counting after a thousand. Though, he does get those chances back. How? Oh, just by doing normal things a normal boy would do. That includes climbing a tree nearest to Hinata's window to 'check her out' and tiptoeing through her bedroom to watch her shower. A quick learner, he is. He's remembered to always bring a box of tissues and to never tiptoe to her room absentmindedly unless he wants the 'Shino Beating'. What a creep. That's what Uzumaki Naruto would say in the earliest morning every time he spots even a millimetre of blood stain under his nose.

I have told you about his friends, right? To make it shorter than it already is, his friends can't be fooled. Don't expect Naruto to be the first one to find out, though. It's not a surprise anyway. Inuzuka Kiba is an even bigger pervert than he is; just more of an idiot. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't favour what Konohagakure holds. And by that, I mean the sexual side of it. Nara Shikamaru also finds them a bother. But Neji knows he's going to swallow those same words as soon as his type of girl hits him in the head first. Aburame Shino already found someone he swears to God he would stay with. That would be his bugs. Okay, we have no time to joke now. Shino is more of a 'treat girls properly' type. You should get used to his mini lectures every once and a while. Akimichi Chouji... don't be surprised if you find his pockets full of sugary whatever. There's a thing with him and his food. Don't split them up! Last but certainly not least, Rock Lee. He doesn't seem to care about Neji and his perverted thoughts and doings. Speaking of perversion, maybe Lee could use it next time he fights with him! He's gonna' need Naruto for it though…

Hmm, but right now, his friends aren't exactly what he needs. In fact, they don't seem to be around. In their own missions probably. His eyes need resting. So does his body. He needs his room, concealed in soothing darkness. He needs his feather-like cushions and quilts that covered his adorned bed. 'Hinata… I need Hinata; possibly positioned next to me as I get trapped in a short slumber, with my arms hugging her slim, _sexy_ waist, and her warm yet cool hand resting just on top of my chest. Our naked legs could be tangled together in lust. Or maybe we could both be naked while_-'_

Neji sure was lucky he was already stood outside the Hyuuga manor. Scratch whatever he needed just a few seconds ago, right now he needs his goddamn tissue box! There would be unpredictable times where Neji's fantasies control the best of him. And they would always end in the same way; him running around in a weird spasm while cupping the area from his nose to his chin. He was running - despite his low energy - running only to be stopped by Hinata. Oh god, it was Hinata out of all the people in the manor. His legs had abruptly stopped and his faded lavender eyes widened in surprise. _'Shit, Hinata'_

"N-Neji, are you okay? How was your mission?" she asked with a worry. It flowed out as if she intended to whisper. Her pitch of voice slightly dropped as the second question came out. Her eyebrows failed to meet together but made a slight crease in between. Her glittering eyes connected with his but then failed to do so as silence answered her question. Her strawberry red lips was teased and played with by her teeth, clearly presenting hesitation and anxiety. Her damp hair released droplets of water excess; her sky-blue robe quickly engulfing whatever the amount of water it was given.

She was wet, half-naked and her cleavage can be seen from Neji's position. The ends of his lips curled upwards to make a cunning smirk. He didn't think she'd have the confidence in her to step outside half naked.

'_This should be a part of the first step in owning her'_

* * *

*wipes off sweat* Wait...Neji needs to think about his nosebleed before thinking about his plan **¬_¬**  
AND yes, the Shino Beating includes hitting Neji's head with a hammer. A toy hammer. ^_^  
or you can think of something more violent! Im sure Neji would _love _that ~  
hehehe. what do you think of it? ^_^ I need suggestions on this one.. The reason being is that its my first fanfic and because I don't know if I should keep it rated T.  
shall I change the rating to an M? Because Ive got a rough idea on both ratings, one with a sexual scene and one that requires you entering your fantasy world XD  
sorry for talking too much! But please share your thoughts on it, and thanks for reading ~!

06/02/11 - ❤


End file.
